


Practice Makes Perfect

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Kinktober 2020, Sex, awkward!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Jemma wants something from Fitz, but it's going to take a little work to get there.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I can't see Fitz being a pro at dirty talk right away. I believe he could be really good at it with a little work, however, hence this story. 
> 
> Today's Kinktober prompt: dirty talk

“Oh God,  _ Fitz-- _ ”

Each of Jemma’s moans went straight to Fitz’ groin, making his cock twitch where it was trapped against her thigh. He could feel how slick she was around his fingers and knew that she was ready for him. 

Fitz eagerly climbed between her thighs and positioned himself against her entrance. He groaned as he felt that slick heat against the head of his cock, his balls drawing up tight against his shaft as his need threatened to overwhelm him. He let out a slow breath and carefully thrust into Jemma, savoring the way he could feel her muscles fluttering around him as he stretched her. 

Once their hips were flush, Fitz tilted his chin up and claimed a kiss, nipping at her lower lip to demand entrance. Only, unlike all the other times, Jemma refused him. His brow knit into a slight frown and he looked at her, his blue eyes silently asking if something was wrong. 

“You feel amazing,” she exhaled against his mouth. “So hot and thick,  _ oh-- _ ” She let out a moan as he shifted his hips and he did it again just to feel her body clinging to him. “Tell me.”

That gave him pause. 

“Er, what?”

“Tell me how it feels, Fitz.” He held her hazel eyes for a long moment and watched Jemma’s frustration bloom. “How it feels to be  _ inside me _ .”

Oh. White noise buzzed between his ears as he tried to think of something, anything to say. He was terrible at this, but Jemma’s gaze pinned him in place. 

“Ah, good?” he tried, his cheeks blazing. It was hard to think of anything when he could feel Jemma’s nails pressing into his shoulders and her hips shifting impatiently beneath his. All he really wanted to do was thrust into her and lose himself in pleasure, but Jemma clearly had other things in mind. “Really, really good?”

She sighed and leaned up to kiss him, murmuring, “We’ll work on it,” before purposefully tightening her pussy around his prick. That was all the sign he needed, and Fitz drew his hips back and began thrusting in earnest. 

He might not have dirty talk down, but he at least knew how to do this. 

~*~

“Describe it.”

Fitz had his eyes screwed shut and his forehead pressed against Jemma’s temple as he moved his fingers in her, drawing her arousal out to coat her tight little clit and then dipping back in. All he could think of was how bloody good she felt and the promise of how she’d feel wrapped around his cock, but that felt too crass to say to the love of his life.

“Ah, wet,” he grit out as his fingertips brushed over her g-spot. “Hot, so hot. It would feel so good--”

“What would feel good?”

Jemma’s voice had gone breathy, telling Fitz that he was doing something right but instead of calming him, it only put him on higher alert. He didn’t want to ruin this when he was so close to getting it right. 

“Bein’ inside y’.”

She turned her face to nip at his jaw, causing his hips to jerk forward. Fitz ground his cock against her hip and hoped that showing her what he meant would be enough. 

“Be specific, Fitz, please. I,” she gasped as his thumb found her clit and pressed a tight circle over it, “I love hearing your voice like this. Low and rough. It’s so sexy, it drives me out of my mind.”

How could he deny her when she phrased it like that?

“I want t’ put my penis inside your vagina and--”

“Oh,  _ Fitz _ .”

He knew that tone. He’d said the wrong thing, taking Jemma out of the moment. He felt a hint of shame tighten his belly and fought the urge to turn in on himself. If he could at least get Jemma off, at least it wouldn’t be a total loss. 

“None of that,” she murmured as she turned to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. “We’ll keep workin’ on it. For now, I want you to make me feel  _ good _ .”

That was easy. That was something Fitz could do, and he dedicated himself to blowing Jemma’s mind as quickly as possible, knowing it would be enough to clear the sour taste of disappointment from his mouth. 

~*~

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re tight.”

Fitz panted the words as he kept his weight propped on his elbows. They’d spent the better part of Saturday morning in bed and wrapped in each other, and he was feeling the strain of little-used muscles. Things weren’t helped any by the beads of sweat he could feel forming on his skin and rolling down his body, pooling in uncomfortable areas and slicking where his skin was pressed against hers, but that was okay. It only served to heighten everything he was feeling. He pressed a kiss to Jemma’s shoulder and tightened his thighs around hers, providing an even snugger fit as he slowly pulled back and thrust against her. 

“You feel  _ huge  _ like this, Fitz. Like I can feel every inch of you sinking into me and, oh, stretching my pussy.”

Her words were like a lightning bolt, shooting through him and going straight to his balls, causing Fitz to thrust back a little harder than he’d intended as he sought the warmth of her body. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around her hip to hold her in place as his other slipped beneath her. Her sweat-slicked skin made it easier and Fitz quickly found her clit. He pressed his fingers against it as he continued his languid pace, using his hips to drive her against his fingers. He could feel her tremble around his cock and the sensation raised gooseflesh along his arms and legs. He wasn’t going to last long and needed to do something about it. 

“Is that so?” he grunted as he gave a harder thrust. “Because I’ve never felt y’ wetter than this, Jemma. Never felt this sweet little cunt o’ yours,” he growled as he picked up the pace, “grip me this tight. It- It makes me want t’ fuck y’ stupid, Jemma. Until y’ can’t see or walk straight. Until we’re both a wreck in the middle o’ this mattress.”

Fitz set his teeth in her shoulder and began to rut into her as hard as he possibly could. He could feel his own orgasm creeping up on him, the tingling in his balls and the tightened muscles low in his belly driven thanks to the feeling of Jemma’s quim growing hotter and impossibly slick around him as he drove her toward her own release. 

“C’mon, Jemma.” His voice was low and rough, nearly unrecognizable to his own ears. “Come for me, baby girl. I want t’ feel y’ come and I want t’ feel it  _ now _ .”

He punctuated his last words with a hard thrust that must have caught her g-spot at just the right angle. He knew because Jemma let out what would have been an ear-shattering scream if it weren’t for the fact that it had been muffled in the pillow beneath her head, and her pussy gripped him hard enough to make his vision go white. That was all he needed. Fitz spilled himself inside Jemma with a shout of his own, his hips stuttering against her arse as he rode out the rest of it, his muscles going as loose as his mind went blank. 

Fitz wasn’t certain how long they lay there. All he knew was that he eventually gathered the mental capacity to slip to the side, flopping onto his back and gathering Jemma to tuck against his side. He felt her lips pull into a smile as she pressed a kiss to his chest, and he curled an arm around her shoulders in response. 

“That was bloody amazing.” Jemma’s voice was slower than usual and thick with sleep, telling Fitz just how effective his dirty talk had been. Perhaps she’d been right to insist they try again and again until they got things right. “Jesus, I don’t think I can feel my legs. Or my cunt, for that matter.”

“Jemma!” Fitz laughed to cover his shock at hearing her blatant assessment, but he couldn’t help but be pleased as well. He’d truly fucked her out. “I take it this means it was a successful go?” he asked after a beat. 

Jemma’s immediate answer was to lift herself onto an elbow to look him in the eye, the crooked smile on her lips making his belly flip. “Wildly successful,” she told him as she leaned down to press a kiss to his mouth. “You see? I was right after all.”

“Oh? Right about what?”

“That practice makes perfect.”

  
  



End file.
